The present invention relates to a locking system for doors, more particularly to electromagnetically operated locks.
Locks and locking systems are very common devices, varying in complexity from the simple bolt to extremely complicated multi-faceted barrel, cylinder and mortise locks, operable by any number of different means including keys, push-buttons and electronically protected passwords. All locks are provided for the same primary purpose, namely, to protect a defined space whether it might be a vault, on the one hand, or the interior of a room or apartment on the other hand.
One of the common types of locking systems comprises a solenoid in conjunction with a mortise-type lock. When used in connection with a magnetic card or keyed-in password or code for operating the lock, such systems offer a relatively high level of security. Known in the art, solenoid operated locks require a continuous electric supply to maintain the solenoid in an active--usually unlocking--state. Such locks are, therefore, characterized by a high energy consumption ruling out the use of batteries as an alternative to mains electricity supply since the batteries are liable to discharge rather rapidly.
It is, however, desirable to use self-contained power units in the form of dry or other types of batteries, thus saving the need for wiring the lock system to the mains, transforming and rectifying the current, etc.